ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Nickelodeon Asia
Nickelodeon Southeast Asia is a satellite and cable TV channel for children and teenagers. On October 11, 2006, Viacom's subsidiary MTV Networks Asia Pacific set up a new unit to manage Nickelodeon's southeast Asia operations."MTV Networks Asia Pacific Announces A New Structure To Advance Its Localization Strategy", Viacom, 11 October 2006Nick Asia & World History . Three different networks exist for the market; one for southeast Asia in general which features Malay, Mandarin and Thai-language soundtracks (along with the original English) and transmits in the PAL format, a Filipino NTSC channel with Tagalog audio, and a third network for Indonesia. Availability Philippines * Nickelodeon is available on Cablelink Channel 26, SkyCable Channel 45, Sun Cable Channel 34 Global Destiny Cable, Channel 52, Dream Satellite TV Channel 14, G Sat Channel 12 and TBA Cignal Digital TV in Metro Manila, and other provincial cable service providers using the Philippine feed. * Nickelodeon is also available on Free-to-air TV in the Philippines via on TV5 on the Nick on TV5 block. Only a selection of Nickelodeon programs are aired, but all Nick on TV 5 shows are dubbed in Filipino except Go Diego Go. Singapore * Nickelodeon is available on StarHub TV Channel 32. It is an english primary audio channel, dub in Mandarin on secondary audio channel. However this only applies to animated programs like Fairly Oddparents. Indonesia * Nickelodeon is available on First Media Channel 125, Indovision Channel 33,TelkomVision and IndosatM2 and Aora TV Channel 33. * Originally broadcast on free-to-air television on "Nick on Lativi" (now TV One), and was subsequently moved to "Nick di Global TV". Malaysia * Nickelodeon is available on Astro Channel 612. English primary audio channel, dub in Malay on secondary audio channel. In 2008, a third audio channel, Mandarin, was added. However the Malay and Mandarin audio channels are only available on selected programming blocks. Attempts to access them on blocks where they're not transmitted yields the English primary audio channel. Due to an agreement between Viacom and Astro, Nickelodeon Asia cannot appear on other pay TV networks in Malaysia. * Many of Nickelodeon's Programming are also available on free-to-air channel TV9, albeit dubbed into Malay with the original English language track lost, as part of it's Nickelodeon block, called Nick di 9. More popular programs are also aired with their original English soundtrack on TV3 and over NTV7. Thailand * Nickelodeon is available on TrueVisions for both satellite and cable on tv Hong Kong * Nickelodeon is available on Now TV Channel 444, Cable TV Hong Kong Channel 139, TVB Pay Vision and HKBN bbTV Channel 302. India * Nickelodeon is available on Tata Sky and Dish TV using the Indian feed. Bangladesh * Nickelodeon is available on UCS Channel 39 via the Indian Feed. Sri Lanka * Nickelodeon is available on Dialog TV using the Nick Indian feed, Macau * Nickelodeon is available on Macau Cable TV Channel 61. Pakistan * Nickelodeon is available on ARY Digital in satellite Intelsat 10. Japan *Nickelodeon is available on Americable throughout military bases in Japan. In Yokosuka, it is channel 99. * Also available SKY Perfect on Channel 751 over satellite JCSAT 4A and main satellite feed over Intelsat 8. Current Programs Nicktoon *''3-2-1 Penguins!'' *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Back at the Barnyard'' *''ChalkZone'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''Jacob Two Two'' *''Turbo Dogs'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''Rugrats'' *''Spongebob Squarepants'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''The Mighty B!'' *''The Ren and Stimpy Show'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' Non-Nicktoon Shows *''Blinx the Time Sweeper'' *''Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space'' *''Dennis the Menace'' *''Edgar and Ellen'' *''Heathcliff'' *''Kid vs. Kat'' *''Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf'' *''Ryan & Isabella: The Series'' *''Sandra, the Fairy Tale Detective'' *''Sinbad Sails Alone'' *''Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park'' Live Action Shows *''Drake & Josh'' *''iCarly'' *''Just Jordan'' *''My Family's Got GUTS'' *''The Naked Brothers Band'' *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' *''Unfabulous'' *''Zoey 101'' Nick Jr. *''Dora The Explorer'' *''Go, Diego, Go!'' *''Hi-5'' *''The Witch Show'' *''The Backyardigans'' *''Eizan and Okuni's Big Adventure'' *''The Magic Roundabout'' *''Wonder Pets'' *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' *''Jumpstart Jr.'' *''Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom'' *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' *''The Yu & Rei Show'' Nick Extra *''A Closer Look'' *''Can you guess Who is That?'' *''Captain Nick'' *''Fanimation'' *''Inside the Nicktoon Studio'' *''Nick Mash-Up'' *''Nicktoons Puzzle'' *''Plankton and Krabs'' *''Purple and Brown'' *''The Amazing Stunt Mouse'' Blocks *''Nick Jr.'' *''TEENick'' *''Upsized'' *''Chinatoon'' TurboNick South East Asia This following shows are also now in TurboNick South East Asia: *''As Told by Ginger'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''CatDog'' *''Catscratch'' *''ChalkZone'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Drake and Josh'' *''Edgar and Ellen'' *''iCarly'' *''Invader Zim'' *''Rugrats'' *''Ryan & Isabella: The Series'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (also available in Malay and Mandarin) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *Others **''Avatar Advertisement (Show & Movie Trailer)'' **''Our Friend Earth'' **''Pozaman'' Former Programs The list below is the formers shows. The list is included the Third-Party, Original Shows and Nick Jr. shows. Animation *''Action League Now!'' *''All Grown Up!'' *''Angelica and Susie's Pre-School Daze'' *''As Told by Ginger'' *''CatDog'' *''Catscratch'' (moved to Nick on TV5) *''Dark Knights'' *''Doug'' *''Four Eyes!'' *''Franklin'' (moved to Spacetoon) *''Frankenstein's Cat'' *''Galaxy Squad'' *''Growing Up Creepie'' *''Invader Zim'' *''KaBlam!'' *''Kampung Boy'' *''Kappa Mikey'' (moved to TV9) *''Little Bear'' *''Lola and Virginia'' *''Maisy'' *''Max and Ruby'' (moved to Spacetoon) *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' *''My Dad the Rock Star'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' *''Oswald'' *''Pelswick'' *''Peppa Pig'' *''Puyo Puyo'' *''Ricky Sprocket'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Secret Mission Adventures '' *''Skyland'' (moved to Okto) *''Team Galaxy'' *''The Incredible Cheesy Adventures of Chez'' *''The X's'' (moved to Nick On TV3) *''The Zimmer Twins'' *''Trollz'' *''Trulli Tales'' *''Wayside'' *''Wow Wow Wubbzy'' *''Yakkity Yak'' Live-Action *''100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd'' *''All That'' *''Blue's Room'' *''Clarissa Explains It All'' *''Cousin Skeeter'' *''Dance on Sunset'' *''Dark Oracle'' *''Figure It Out'' *''Genie in the House'' *''Global GUTS'' *''Just for Kicks'' *''Kenan and Kel'' *''Lazy Town'' *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' *''Life with Derek'' *''Mr. Meaty'' *''Naturally Sadie'' *''Romeo!'' *''The Amanda Show'' *''The Brothers Garcia'' *''The Upside Down Show'' *''Unfabulous'' References See also * Nickelodeon External links *Official Website (Asia) *Nickelodeon India *Nickelodeon Japan *Nickelodeon China *Nickelodeon Korea *Nickelodeon Arabia *Nickelodeon Pakistan Category:Nickelodeon Category:Viacom Category:Viacom Media Networks Category:Viacom International Media Networks Category:Asian television networks Category:Singaporean television networks Category:Indonesian television networks Category:Philippine television networks Category:Malaysian television networks Category:Indian television networks Category:Pakistani television networks Category:Japanese television networks